Black Rose
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: For the first time ever the guy Ducks notice a beautiful girl they had never noticed before, sending Fulton head over heels in love. But somehow the girl and her best friend(who likes Portman) pull apart the team...Please please!! R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the ducks, Disney does. And as long as I keep wishing Aaron Lohr will not be mine * sniff *. But I do own the plot and the characters. So please ask if you would like to use them. I'd be highly honored. Also if you ask I will put your character in the story. PLEASE review. Pretty please! I'll love you forever!  
  
BLACK ROSE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Fulton Reed spun around as fast as he could. So did the rest of the guys he was walking with. It was typical for guys to do this. Whenever they saw a hott girl, they turned around to keep watching her. And depending on the beauty of the girl the speed of the turn would differ. For the beauty of this girl, the guys spun around like slugs. Their eyes were glued to her retreating back, or butt, but no one could tell because of the long black hair like the starless night, cascading down her back like the ocean on a calm day, waves smooth, soft, and shiny. Her hips swung like a pendulum, back and forth. Her legs were hidden by the long denim skirt she wore except for the few glimpses of her perfectly toned legs through the slit in the back.  
  
"Is . . . is she real?" stuttered Fulton. Portman shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Only one way to find out" Portman, being the assertive one, walked up behind her. "Hey babe" she spun around on her heel, her warm chocolate brown eyes filled with a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger. Her delicate red lips pursed before she opened her mouth revealing almost perfect white teeth, except for the small, but cute, gap between her two top front teeth.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just call me babe?"  
  
"Do you have a name you'd rather have me call you by?"  
  
"Bonita DeHerandez" her voice was soft and had a touch of a Spanish accent.  
  
"De . . ." Bonita waved him away.  
  
"I know who you are. And all your friends too. I go to all your games."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. Anything else I could help you with?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you new" she smiled revealing two dimples on her cheeks.  
  
"I've been here longer then you."  
  
"You have? Why haven't I . . . er . . . we seen you before?"  
  
"I don't normally walk this way" she looked over at the boys gawking at her. "For a good reason" she shifted the books she was carrying to the other hip.  
  
"Do you want me to carry those for you?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm ok. Well, it was nice talking to you but I really have to go. Have a nice day boys" she waved and turned back around. The boys watched her walk off again before Portman let out a sigh.  
  
"Damn. She's fine" he walked back to the guys.  
  
"Yeah" nodded Charlie. "It's really odd we haven't noticed her before."  
  
"That's because you're too stuck up on yourselves to notice."  
  
"Thanks Julie" Julie smiled.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Did she say she goes to all our games?" asked Dwayne.  
  
"Yeah" replied Portman. "A bit weird huh? She knows who we are, not that everyone else doesn't, but probably she also knows stuff about us. From the way she acted I think she does."  
  
"I wouldn't mind having her know stuff about me" smiled Jesse. The boys laughed and Connie looked over at Fulton.  
  
"Hey Fulton, you ok?" Fulton blinked and the dazed look on his face disappeared.  
  
"Oh . . . yeah. So, she's real, right?" Portman smiled and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"She's real alright. Every square inch of her. Each covered, but toned leg, all that tantalizing black hair, each luscious hip. Each and every inch of her body covered in that tight, red, off the shoulder shirt. Yeah man. I'd say she's real" Fulton had a dazed look on his face again as he pictured her in his mind.  
  
"What is . . . I mean who is she?"  
  
"Bonita DeHerandez."  
  
"Bonita DeHerandez" repeated Fulton with a sigh. "Wow. She's gorgeous."  
  
"She's also gone. Come on Fulton, we've gotta go. So, what's it feel like?"  
  
"What does what feel like?"  
  
"Being in love Fulton. Man, you're in love."  
  
"Am not. Who would I be in love with?" Portman sighed.  
  
"Bonita DeHerandez" he said slowly.  
  
"Bonita . . ." Fulton was lost in a whole other world. One where only he and Bonita existed. Maybe he was in love. Love at first sight does happen.  
  
"Come on" laughed Guy. The team walked away laughing and Fulton followed in a trance.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Don't you just love how out of it Fulton is? Heehee. He needs a girl. And I did my research. Did you know that the Spanish name Bonita means pretty? Uh huh. I'm smart eh? Don't forget to review. Like I said, I'll love you forever if you do! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Remember, I own Bonita and Alice and Ava but sadly enough not the ducks. Please review!! Please!! I can't be any clearer! Do I need to spell it out for you? I don't think I do . . . Please tell me if I need to. No. Actually just review.  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Bonita DeHerandez walked down the hall, careful not to look back. Of course she's gotten looks from guys before, she WAS Bonita DeHerandez, the Spanish beauty. But never before had she gotten looks from the JV hockey team. And she hoped to never get looks from the again. Never make personal relationships with your clients. She opened the door to the schools Newspapers office.  
  
"Hello Bonita" Bonita gave a faint smile to Alice, the editor of the paper. She was normally pretty shy. But when you get called babe, sweetheart, and whistled at as many times as she does, you'd be just about as bitter as she is to those guys.  
  
"Hola Alice" Bonita pulled an article out of a folder she was carrying. "Here's the latest article."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"The Warriors" Alice scanned over the article.  
  
"I'll never understand sports. We're lucky to have you. It's different to have the view of a girl write the sports articles" Bonita shrugged.  
  
"Just doing something I like" she turned and walked out of the office. Alice stuck her head through the door.  
  
"You're going to the JV game tonight, right?" Bonita stopped in her tracks and spun around.  
  
"There's a JV game tonight?" Alice nodded. "Um . . . I guess I'll go. It's my job." She walked off to her dorm and her room. Once she reached her room she opened the door and smiled at her roommate, and best friend, Ava, who was sitting on the top bunk, listening to a Walkman. She paused and took off her headphones.  
  
"Hey Nita!" she jumped gracefully off the bed and stood at her full height of four feet and ten inches, making Bonita seem like a giant, even if she was only 5'2". Her blonde shoulder length hair was pulled back into a tight bun.  
  
"Hey Ava. What're you listening to?"  
  
"Guess" Ava pointed to her red "Rent" T-shirt that hung over her black dance pants.  
  
"I dunno. Madonna?" Ava laughed and her sky blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Is there a game tonight?" Bonita put her stuff down on her desk.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh! Is it JV?"  
  
"Yes" nodded Bonita with a smile. Ava was just about as assertive, and quite the opposite of Bonita, as Portman, making her crush on him very obvious.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"No . . . really?" Bonita changed out of her skirt into a pair of loose jeans and put a black sweatshirt jacket over her shirt.  
  
"Shut up Nita. It's not that obvious, is it?"  
  
"Sorry to say this Ava, but it is."  
  
"But he doesn't even know I like him, let alone know me!"  
  
"Ok. But everyone else, but him, knows about your crush" Ava pouted.  
  
"Do not. If everyone but him knew then he's find out soon enough."  
  
"Are you ever going to tell him?"  
  
"When you talk to a guy without biting his head off."  
  
"The only time I talk to a guy, and probably ever will, is when they're inappropriate. Calling me babe and stuff."  
  
"'Cause you're too shy to talk to them any other way" Bonita's cheeks turned red.  
  
"Not my fault I'm shy."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well guess whose head I bit off today."  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"He called me a babe."  
  
"I would have fainted. In his arms" Ava sighed. "He's so cute, isn't he?"  
  
"No. He's a male chauvinistic pig, just like every other guy who calls me babe."  
  
"What if he hadn't called you babe?"  
  
"Then he would be Dean Portman, one of the two Bash Brothers, and a very good defensive player."  
  
"That's all? I mean you write articles about him all the time."  
  
"Correction. I write articles about sports. He happens to be on the JV hockey team."  
  
"He's good, isn't he? Good, cute, built . . ." Ava sighed again as she pictured him in her mind.  
  
"And about a foot and a half taller then you."  
  
"Well at least he's taller."  
  
"Yeah, but a foot and a half taller . . ."  
  
"I don't' have a problem with that."  
  
"I know, everyone's taller then you." Bonita pulled on a pair of sneakers. "Come on. We can go check out the warm-ups."  
  
"And check out Dean."  
  
"No. We're not checking out Dean. YOU're checking out Dean."  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
"You can too. Just don't' look at him."  
  
"Well what else is there to look at?"  
  
"Typically when you're at a hockey game you watch the game, not the players, unless they have the puck."  
  
"I watch the game . . ."  
  
"When Dean's in it. Then you watch the bench when Dean's sitting on i."  
  
"I don't care about hockey. Just number 21."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"I know" Ava smiled and put on a pair of sneakers. "Let's go. The sooner we go, the longer I get to see him."  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we should wait a little" Bonita grinned.  
  
"Nita . . . don't' do this to me" whined Ava.  
  
"Fine!" Bonita picked up her notepad and opened the door. "Now remember. I'll be working. Don't poke me squealing about how cute he is, or whatever it is you squeal about."  
  
"You're no fun you know. I need to get you a guy to squeal about. And I won't. I'll just squeal to myself, thank you very much" Ava pulled on a gray Army hoodie. The girls walked out of the room and towards the ice rink. "What should I say to him?"  
  
"You're not going to say anything. We'll be in the stands watching them" Ava sighed as Bonita pulled open the door. They walked up the stands and sat just above the Warriors bench. Bonita opened up her notebook and chewed on the end of her pen, a habit of hers.  
  
"Look! Look, there he is!" Ava pulled on Bonita's sleeve and Bonita shook her off.  
  
"I said no squealing and no bothering."  
  
"Right" Ava bit her lip as she stared at Portman. Portman, who was practicing, heard the girls' voices and stopped skating to look up at the stands  
  
"Hey guys. Look whose here" the guys also stopped skating and casually looked at the stands.  
  
"Come on boys, stop staring" called Coach Orion. "We've got a game to win and I assure you staring at girls won't win it for you."  
  
"We're only staring at one girl."  
  
"I don't' care. Just stop staring" the boys nodded and went back to practicing, occasionally glancing back up at the stands. Ava eyes fluttered ass he sighed and Bonita let go of the breath she was holding. This wasn't happening to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- What do you say guys? Time to break up the dream team? Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll add shout outs!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Guy picked up the latest edition of the Warriors Journal and turned to the sports section. He knew the article on last nights game wouldn't be out until next weeks paper but he liked the style of the writer and wanted to check out the article on the varsity hockey teams game. Guy looked at the article, pulled it closer to him, squinted, pulled it away from him, and blinked.  
  
"Hey guys!" he called out. The guys looked up from their breakfast. "Listen to this" he repeated the title of the article. "Warriors skunk Vipers, 9-0."  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Averman as he spooned some cereal into his mouth. "We already knew that."  
  
"By Bonita DeHerandez" the guys holding forks and spoons dropped them letting out quite the clatter. Fulton almost fell out of his chair and Portman pushed him back in.  
  
"Lemme see that" he said as he grabbed the paper from Guy's hands. He scanned over the article and set it down. "So that's why she goes to all our games."  
  
"And knows all about us" added Jesse.  
  
"Who was that other girl she was with yesterday?" asked Guy.  
  
"A friend probably" said Portman with a shrug. "She was kinda cute. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"She was more than cute!"  
  
"Who was more than cute?" Guy looked up to see Connie standing above him, with a hand on her hip.  
  
"A girl. No one to worry about" he scooted over in his chair and Connie sat down on the empty half.  
  
"Is it that girl you were all gawking at during warm-ups yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah . . . um . . . sure" said Guy.  
  
"Which one, the blonde or black haired?"  
  
"Black haired" cut in Goldberg, sticking up for his friend.  
  
"Oh, well she's on the softball team. The blonde's on the dance and gymnastics team."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Charlie.  
  
"They're in my gym period. Bonita, the black haired one, is really nice but really shy, and her best friend, Ava, the blonde, is really outgoing. Complete opposites. Why were they at the warm-ups?" Portman handed her the newspaper and pointed at the article.  
  
"She writes the sports articles. Guess she brought her friend with her" Connie nodded.  
  
"Well, she's pretty. I'm surprised you guys haven't noticed her before. Like every girl in the school's jealous of her. And all the guys want to get in her pants. Now I guess you guys do too . . ."  
  
"You mean get in her skirt" Connie smiled at Fulton.  
  
"Girls don't always wear skirts."  
  
"Yeah. I can't stand them" Julie sat down at the table with a smile. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"The boys are obsessing over how beautiful Bonita is."  
  
"Well she's pretty. Really shy though."  
  
"How do you know her?" asked Fulton.  
  
"Come on. Everyone knows Bonita" Julie looked around at the blank stares on the boys faces. "She's Bonita DeHerandez, the Spanish beauty. Well actually not very many people KNOW her but everyone knows of her."  
  
"We didn't until yesterday" said Dwayne.  
  
"Well she is very shy. Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough. I don't' know how you could miss her . . . We could ask her" Julie looked up to see Bonita and Ava walking to their table. "Bonita!" she called. Bonita looked over and Ava's eyes drifted over to Portman.  
  
"Hi Julie" she said softly as a crimson blush creeped over her cheeks.  
  
"Why don't' you come sit with us?" asked Connie. Ava's face lit up and she looked up at her friend, like a child pleading for a toy.  
  
"No . . . no thank you" she stammered. "I've . . . got to finish this article. Um . . . you guys played . . . er . . . really well last night."  
  
"Thanks" the blush on Bonita's cheeks turned from crimson to scarlet as she grabbed Ava's hand and dragged her off. "Poor girl. She's so shy."  
  
"She wasn't shy when I spoke to her yesterday."  
  
"Well Portman, how did you start the conversation?"  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Portman!" shouted Julie. "No girl likes being called babe, even if it is by you. When guys call her babe a lot, she's not going to be very nice to those guys. Idiot!"  
  
"Well excuse me. Guess I didn't know."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so assertive."  
  
"Maybe you should mind your own business."  
  
"I think I will!" Julie got up and stormed out of the dining hall, with the eyes of the whole team on her.  
  
"Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?"  
  
"Connie, if you have a problem too, why don't you leave?"  
  
"I think you're the one with the problem, Portman" a few other team members nodded.  
  
"Well because I'm obviously not wanted here, I will leave. Oh Guy . . . good luck with Ava" Portman also got up and walked off, but in the opposite direction of Julie. Connie looked skeptically at Portman and then turned to Guy.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" but Guy just swallowed his cereal and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Come on guys, we're going to be late" Guy got up and walked off with Dwayne and Charlie. The rest of the boys left, leaving Connie lost in her own, very confusing thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- You know what I just realized? I suck at shout outs. Seriously. I kinda ramble. So it's not you. I mean I would put out shout outs. That is if you want me to. And if you want a crappy one. I feel so incredibly loved. I come on to my account and the number of reviews went from like 3 to 10 and I was like WOW! I feel loved. I'd break out into song but then you'd all think I'm a freak. Which sadly enough I probably am. Anyway, onto the story. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Bonita sat in the library bent over one of her favorite books, The Princess Bride. Her hair fell around her face and she had to constantly brush it out of her face and off her book. Her legs were curled up under her and she had a pen in her left and that she was twirling around in her fingers. Connie walked into the library, not noticing Bonita or her books on the floor, and walked towards a shelf. Because she didn't see Bonita's books on the floor, she tripped over them on her way to the shelf. Bonita looked up to see Connie sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Connie pushed herself up to her feet.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . Bonita! I didn't notice you" Bonita shrugged.  
  
"Sorry I left my books in your way. Connie, are you all right? You . . . you look troubled" Connie sat down in a chair across from Bonita and Bonita dog-eared the page she was on before closing the well-worn book.  
  
"Like everyone on the team is mad at each other. Julie at Portman, Guy at Portman . . . well everyone's mad at Portman. I'm sure he's also mad at us."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Julie yelled at him for . . . for . . . for calling you a babe."  
  
"Oh. I'm . . . uh used to it by now. Not that I like it or . . . or anything. But I'm used to it."  
  
"Yeah, well he got mad and things aren't good. I'm also sort of mad at Guy."  
  
"Why? And why does it matter to you. I . . . I don't mean that in a bad way."  
  
"Bonita! He's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I . . . uh I didn't know that. I didn't mean to . . . uh . . . hurt you at all."  
  
"Aw Bonita. You're so sweet" Bonita blushed.  
  
"So, why are you sort of . . . um mad at him?"  
  
"Because he wouldn't tell me something this morning. I think it had something to do with Ava."  
  
"Ava? Ava Hart?"  
  
"That Ava."  
  
"Do you have any idea what? Ava hasn't . . . uh told me anything. All I know is that she likes . . . um Portman."  
  
"She does? Since when? And why would she like that bastard?" Connie spat the last word out.  
  
"Since forever. I . . . I thought you . . . uh knew that. I don't know why" Bonita giggled shyly trying to relieve her embarrassment from having to talk so much. "I try not to . . . uh ask. She talks about him so much that . . . that I never want to bring him up or she'll . . . she will go crazy" Connie smiled.  
  
"I understand. The boys seem really interested in you."  
  
"Well you know that er run in we had in the hall yesterday?" Connie nodded. "I . . . I must have sparked some . . ." Bonita giggled. "Testosterone. It should go away. You should have you team back soon. I . . . uh don't want to cause a problem with people I really don't know. I . . . I mean I know you and Julie but I don't know the guys and I'm kinda . . . intimidated by them."  
  
"You're intimidated by everyone, mostly guys, Bonita" Bonita blushed even more, partially from embarrassment but more from having to say so much, that wasn't to Ava.  
  
"I guess I am. I'm . . . uh sure I'll get over it some day, somehow. Something will happen. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Why didn't you eat breakfast with us?"  
  
"The guys."  
  
"That's what I thought. They don't bite."  
  
"They don't bite you" laughed Bonita. "Come on Connie. You know how many guys are . . . um obsessed with my looks."  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
"Everyone says that."  
  
"Well it's true. Bonita, you're gorgeous" Bonita's cheeks turned scarlet and her face burned.  
  
"N . . . no I'm not. Anyway. I . . .um wouldn't be surprised if those guys tried to do . . . who knows what to me! Especially that Portman dude. I . . . I don't' trust him" Connie smiled.  
  
"He thinks all the ladies love him."  
  
"Well here's one that doesn't."  
  
"You're great Bonita. You should hang out with us more often."  
  
"I couldn't. You guys have this . . . bond. I . . . uh don't want to be the cause of a . . . er problem. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Ok Bonita. If you want" Connie said slowly. Bonita bit her lower lip and nodded. Connie got up. "I should go" Bonita smiled and gave Connie a little wave as she walked off. Bonita opened her book back up to the page she was on and continued to read. She read about a page before closing it again, her mind was too jumbled with other matters to read. She picked up her books that were on the floor and put them in her denim messenger bag, along with The Princess Bride. As soon as she shouldered the bag she walked out of the library, her jeans swishing against each other as she walked quickly. The tail of her black "Cats" T-shirt that she borrowed from Ava hung over her butt but the rest was tucked in. She made her way to one of the school's gyms. Standing on her tiptoes she peaked in through a window in the door to see the dance team still rehearsing. She smiled faintly as she watched Ava, dwarfed by the other dancers, but just as good or better.  
  
About half an hour later, Ava pushed the doors of the gym open to see her friend sitting up against the wall, writing in her journal. Ava cleared her throat causing Bonita to jump a little and look up.  
  
"Ava! I was waiting for you."  
  
"I noticed" Bonita looked at the frustrated look on Ava's face.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
"No. Why would I be? You only blew off probably my only chance to ever eat with Portman" Bonita closed her journal and got up with a sigh.  
  
"You're over reacting. There'll be another chance. One day he'll look over at you and say 'Wow! She's beautiful! I wonder if she would humble herself to go to the movies with me?'"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Be an optimist" Bonita said not wanting to tell her friend she highly doubted it.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Never would have guessed. Not with the mood you're in today."  
  
"Sorry Nita. Why were you waiting for me?"  
  
"It's not that important" mumbled Bonita. "Wanna do something?"  
  
"Sure" shrugged Ava. "What?"  
  
"Well it is Friday. At three they open the rink for free skate" Ava looked at Bonita's watch.  
  
"It's two o'clock. Let's go to the dorm so I can shower then we can go down to the rink. That's a great idea" Bonita blushed. "Come on Bonita. Stop being so embarrassed."  
  
"Ava . . ." Ava laughed.  
  
"What . . .?"  
  
"Race ya!" laughed Bonita as she took off running with her friend hot on her feet. The two friends ran outside and to their dorm laughing. And for the first time, Bonita didn't care what people thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Not much to say. Is there ever much to say? I mean seriously. What is worth saying? Sorry . . . going off on my own little philosophical rant. Pay absolutely no attention to me. Please review though. That's always good. The more reviews the better my state of mind. I don't want to know how many reviews that will take.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The ice rink wasn't overwhelmingly crowded but there was a good amount of people in it. The Bash Brothers liked to advantage of the free skate sessions because there was no referee. The boys skated lazily around the rink shoving people out of their way.  
  
Bonita skated skillfully around the rink. She wasn't and expert but she was still controlled and graceful. Ava, on the other hand, skated quickly almost like a speed skater, often lapping Bonita. The girls laughed each time Ava passed Bonita because half time one of them almost fell.  
  
"Hey Fulton, man" Portman turned to face Fulton, so he was skating backwards. The other skaters on the rink moved out of his way, in order to not get knocked into. Ava stopped skating all together to watch Portman. "Did you see her face? It was great!" Fulton laughed.  
  
"It was great. She was seriously about to kick you out" Portman turned around.  
  
"Yeah" he nodded and looked up to see someone skating in front of him, not as fast as he liked. "Can you move?" she turned her head just in time to see Portman's shoulder slam against hers, causing her head to turn and smash into the wall. Bonita grabbed her head with her hands and crumpled to the ice in pain. Fulton and Portman didn't notice but the small figure halfway across the ice did. She cut quickly across the ice and stopped sharply in front of the two guys. They stopped in surprise and Portman looked down. "What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem?!?!" exclaimed Ava. "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. THAT'S my problem!" she pointed over to where Bonita was crumpled but she kept her neck strained up, her eyes glued on Portman's chin, the only part of his face she could see. Fulton immediately recognized Bonita and skated over to her side as quickly as possible.  
  
"Yeah? So what? Not my fault."  
  
"Except for you slammed her head against the wall."  
  
"Well hockey players can handle it."  
  
"One- hockey players wear helmets. Two- DOES SHE LOOK LIKE A FUCKING HOCKEY PLAYER?!?!?!" Portman laughed  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I'm civilized and that's my best friend. That's why."  
  
"Then go help her. You don't need to bitch at me."  
  
"You should be more considerate."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?"  
  
"That would be an improvement" Portman laughed again and smiled cockily.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"You're right, I do."  
  
"You do?" asked Portman caught slightly off guard.  
  
"I said I do wish. I wish plenty of things. Doesn't mean they're going to happen."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Portman's face twisted in puzzlement.  
  
"I'll explain when you grow up."  
  
"I think to only one here who needs to grow UP is you."  
  
"I'd rather be short, ugly, and smart then tall, cute, and dumb."  
  
"I never said you're ugly."  
  
"Yes, you're . . . wait" Ava blinked, this time it was she who was caught off guard. "What?!?"  
  
"I said you're not ugly."  
  
"You don't' think so?"  
  
"That's right. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything . . . er . . . nothing!" Portman raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"Never mind" Ava waved him aside. "Forget it. Just be more careful."  
  
"I'm one of the Bash Brothers. How could I be careful? It's my nature to be rough."  
  
"You can learn" Portman laughed.  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"You know what? You are crude and immature" Portman mocked a bow.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And I can't believe I ever liked you!" added Ava to Portman's surprise and her own.  
  
"So that's what this is all about?"  
  
"NO! You slammed my best friend into the wall and I just thought you'd like to know that you're an egotistical jackass!"  
  
"So I take it you don't like me anymore."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"What a shame. We could have had a great relationship."  
  
"What?!?" Ava's jaw dropped. "Did you say something about having a great relationship?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but I'm an egotistical jackass, remember? I already knew that. Why don't you go tend to your friend? Come on man" Portman turned to Fulton, who wasn't there. "Wha?" he exclaimed with the same look on his face as Ava who, even though she was a bit confused with the whole her and Portman thing, was having a hard time locating Bonita.  
  
"Where is she?" but Fulton and Bonita were no where to be found.  
  
************************************************************************ MEANWHILE ************************************************************************  
  
While Ava was yelling at Portman, Fulton skated over to Bonita's side. He knelt down carefully besides her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Bonita's head was leaning against the wall and her vision was blurry so she couldn't identify who was by her side.  
  
"No" she admitted. "I feel dizzy, faint. Not good" Fulton nodded.  
  
"Do you think you can get up?"  
  
"By myself, no" Fulton nodded.  
  
"If I help you, do you think you could?" Bonita put a hand to her head.  
  
"I could try" Fulton slipped an arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulder. He tried to help her to her feet but realized she wouldn't be able to balance on account of the fact that they were on ice. He set her down gently.  
  
"Do you mind if I carry you?"  
  
"I . . . I guess not" said Bonita shakily, for she had no idea who she was talking to. Fulton picked her up, quiet easily, in a cradling hold and skated slowly off the ice with her in his arms. Portman was still being lectured by the short blonde girl so Fulton decided not to bother him. He got off the ice and laid her down, gently, on a bench. He held three fingers in front of her face.  
  
"How many fingers?" Bonita squinted.  
  
"A lot. Five?" Fulton sighed.  
  
"I need to get a nurse. I can't leave you here. Do you mind if I take your skates off?"  
  
"N . . . no" he unlaced Bonita's skates and took them off her feet. He also took his off and left her side but just for a little while so he could tell someone to get a nurse, or ice, or something helpful. He went back to the bench and knelt down besides it. He looked at her beautifully sculpted face and sighed. His eyes landed on her hand, which was resting on her stomach. He took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She flinched a little in surprise.  
  
"Someone's going to get help."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were slammed into the wall."  
  
"Oh. Is that why my head hurts?" Fulton smiled.  
  
"Yeah. It was kinda gruesome."  
  
"Well, thank you for helping me" Fulton's cheeks turned red as a girl rushed in with a nurse running besides her. She took one look at Bonita and gasped.  
  
"My gosh! Fulton get the wheelchair. Now!"  
  
"F . . . Fulton?" groaned Bonita. "As in Fulton R . . . Reed?"  
  
"Yeah" he said half-heartily.  
  
"Fulton help . . . helped me?"  
  
"Yes" said the nurse. "And it's very fortunate he did. If he hadn't . . ." but the nurse stopped talking when she noticed Bonita wasn't listening. Because Bonita had fainted. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Lalala. I'm actually in a semi-pissy mood right now. It's that darn parental unit. I can never seem to do anything right. I feel like such a failure. I wrote this chapter at 10:30 last night (which is typically when I find myself writing most of my chapters) and was half-sick and couldn't sleep. But I already had it planned out. I just took all my anger out on it. I tried really hard to fix that problem some of you have been complaining about. You know the putting the actions with the person. It's not how I normally write but just to please my loyal fans I'll do anything. Please tell me if it helps. Now . . . on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Bonita laid in her lower bunk with an ice pack pressed up against her head. Ava paced across the room, trying to understand her friend's story.  
  
"So he carried you off the ice?"  
  
"Yeah" Bonita blushed.  
  
"You're so lucky! I would do anything to have a guy carry me off the ice."  
  
"Ava! I was injured! By your crush!"  
  
"I told you. I don't like him any more."  
  
"That's a laugh."  
  
"Anyway . . ." pressed Ava. "What happened next?"  
  
"He set me on a bench, got someone to go get a nurse and . . . and he . . ."  
  
"He what!?!?"  
  
"He squeezed my hand" Bonita said softly but Ava heard her and she squealed.  
  
"Oh my gawd! He did? That's so cool! Did you like it? Did your heart jump out of your chest? What did he say?"  
  
"He said someone's going to get a nurse, my heart stayed in my chest and I . . . I guess I liked it. I . . ."  
  
"You liked it!?!?!" Ava interrupted.  
  
"I was in too much pain to have it register in my mind."  
  
"Nita, he likes you" Ava said, bouncing a little as she paced.  
  
"Every guy likes me Ava."  
  
"I think he likes you for you."  
  
"He doesn't know me."  
  
"So . . ." pushed her friend. "Let him get to know you. Ask him to the Sadie Hawkins."  
  
"What?!?!" choked Bonita. "Me, ask a guy to the Sadie Hawkins?"  
  
"That's typically how those dances work."  
  
"But Ava! This is me!"  
  
"You can . . . um . . ." Ava thought but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened the door and took one look at the person standing outside. "Asshole" she snarled before slamming the door on his face. There was a knock again and Ava opened it a crack, sticking her head through. "Helloooo . . . I don't wish to speak with you and I'm sure as hell Bonita doesn't either. You've caused enough trouble in our lives as it is. Good bye!" Ava moved to close the door but Portman pushed it open.  
  
"Just listen to me. I came to apologize."  
  
"What's this? Mr. High and mighty Bash Brother had come to apologize? I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Ava threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry" he said turning to Bonita, who was still lying in the bed. Bonita mumbled something that neither Ava nor Portman could hear. "And . . ." continued Portman looking at Ava. "I cane to ask you to the movies."  
  
"Excuse me?" squeaked Ava dropping her hands. "Did I hear you correctly? You want to ask me to the movies?"  
  
"No. I just asked you to the movies."  
  
"She's not interested" Portman and Ava looked over at Bonita, who was know sitting up and had dropped her ice pack.  
  
"Nita, you should be resting" said Ava. "And I am to interested! I don't know what makes you think I'm not!"  
  
"Oh you don't? Well I do. I thought you didn't like him anymore. I thought you were a loyal friend who came to my defense this afternoon at the ice rink. I thought you said he was an asshole and you didn't wish to speak with him. I'd like to see you go to a movie without speaking. In fact I'd like to see you go without speaking in general. That's not what I call loyalty. That's what I call betrayal!"  
  
"You don't have to like someone to go to the movies with them" said Ava, shocked from the sudden burst of assertiveness in her friend. "And what does this have to do with loyalty? I am a loyal friend."  
  
"No. A loyal friend puts friends before guys."  
  
"What about a guy friend?"  
  
"You know what I mean. But you Ava, no it's always 'Portman this . . . Portman that . . . boy this . . . boy that . . . Hey! There's a cute guy, let's stalk him!' I was amazed when you yelled at Portman on the rink this afternoon. I saw the true friend in you. I thought you had changed. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Sorry" interrupted Portman sounding a little unsure and misplaced. "Should I go?"  
  
"No" said Bonita firmly. "Stay. As much as I hate you right now I'd like to warn you about what you're getting into."  
  
"I get it" laughed Ava. "You're jealous."  
  
"Me? Jealous? Of what?"  
  
"I know you're beautiful and every guy thinks so but you're jealous that I'm able to go up to a guy and talk to them. You're jealous of my assertiveness, you're jealous of my courage and you're jealous that Portman asked me to the movies and not you!"  
  
"I wouldn't go to the movies with that ape if my life depended on it! You know what Ava? I am sick and tired of you pushing me around, telling me to stop being so shy. Not everyone can be like you, your highness. I'm sorry I don't measure up to you but someday I might work up the guts to talk to a guy. Maybe I'll ask them something. But I'm preventing myself from dealing with any of the jerks, like Portman, that you deal with being so assertive and all. I'm sick of you ever talking about being guys and I'm sick of your attitude!"  
  
"Fine! I'm sick of your little shy girl routine!" Bonita opened her mouth in protest but Ava kept talking. "I'm sick of you pretending you don't know you're beautiful, I'm sick of you pretending you're innocent and I'm sick of your constant 'attacks' of embarrassment!"  
  
"I'm sick of your lying!" yelled Bonita.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm sick of you!" screamed Ava back. Bonita's open mouth closed in shock and tears began to well up at the base of her eyes. Portman looked from Ava, who had her hands on her hips and should have had steam coming out of her ears, to Bonita, who was close to crying and her face was red, and back to Ava.  
  
"Ok" said Bonita at last, her voice shaking. "Ok."  
  
"Portman?" asked Ava turning to him. "Do you think we could go to the movies now?"  
  
"Sure" shrugged Portman.  
  
"Ok" repeated Bonita again. "Just go! Get out of here! Don't wake me up when you get back!"  
  
"I'll use my key" said Ava matter-o-factly.  
  
"You're still noisy."  
  
"I'll step on a couple thinks and yell profanities just for you. Come on Portman" Ava stuck her arm through Portman's and dragged him out, slamming the door behind them. The tears that Bonita had been holding in came streaming down her face as she threw herself into her pillow. She let out muffled sobs and her body shook violently. After punching her tear stained pillow a few times Bonita lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Ok. I'm updating finally. You see I've been working on other stories(and I'd love you if you read those and reviewed those) and so even though I had this chapter written I didn't get around to typing it until now(duh). I think a couple of you are a bit confused. NO, Bonita's not conceited. True, she knows she's pretty, but that just makes her even more shy. She's scared of guys and how they could hurt her(a little bit of her past that I'll include in a later chapter). So read this chapter. A bit more arguing. In the next chapter I'm gonna go to Portman and Fulton's view. And then . . . you'll see what's going on between Portman and Ava and Portman and Fulton and Ava and Bonita. Just a bit of foreshadowing there. And thank you thank you thank you to my recent reviewers! I love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Bonita woke up abruptly to a loud thump against the door of her room. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room and then they strayed over to the glowing red numbers on the clock, 9:53. She got up with a sigh and walked over to the door. With a small yawn she tugged her T-shirt down over her flannel boxers before throwing the door open, sending Ava and Portman crashing to the floor.  
  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Ava as Portman landed half on top of her.  
  
"Oh, there's the profanities" Bonita said sarcastically. "I was worried I'd only get the thuds."  
  
"Sorry. Did we wake da widdle baby up? Aw" Ava pouted before laughing and pushing Portman off of her. Portman got up and then pulled Ava up.  
  
"No. You woke the sensible student up with your slutty ways" responded Bonita coldly.  
  
"You know if you were a better actress Bonita, I never would have guessed that you were mad at me."  
  
"I'm a better actress then you and you know it."  
  
"More jealously, huh?"  
  
"Newsflash Ava. Not everyone's jealous of you. You're not perfect. Hate to burst your little bubble there."  
  
"You didn't burst my bubble" sneered Ava. "But I'd love to burst yours. You're going to die a virgin because you pretend that you're so damn shy and scared of guys. I know you're just trying to get guys to like you but that just doesn't work."  
  
"You know that's not true. And again. I'm sorry I'm not like you Ava."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm still a virgin."  
  
"At the rate you're going with this player, you'll be pregnant in two weeks. Maybe you should look into the pill . . . and condoms."  
  
"Very funny. Do you mind Bonita? We were in the middle of something very important" Ava winked at Portman.  
  
"Oh yeah? Because trading spit is just so important. I forgot that. Funny, I was in the middle of something too. What was it again? Oh . . . right. I was sleeping!"  
  
"Then go back to sleep" said Ava matter-o-factly as Portman put his arm around Ava's shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"I can't with all the racket you two are making."  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You've never been kissed!"  
  
"I have too and you know it! And I also know that you can swallow each others heads just a bit quieter."  
  
"You haven't even seen us."  
  
"True and I don't want to. But you've got a big mouth and he's got a big ego. What a cute couple. I think I'll call you two the egotists."  
  
"Go back to your beauty sleep" snarled Ava. "I think I see a pimple developing on your nose. Eating too much chocolate again?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Are you speaking of yourself, because in case you've forgotten, I'm allergic to cocoa, and all chocolates have that."  
  
"Why do you have to take everything so damn seriously?!?!"  
  
"Well, because I am serious Ava. I'm serious about what I'm going to say. Tomorrow morning, as soon as I get up, I'm going to file for a transfer form. I'm going to move out of this room. I can't share with someone who hates me so much and I'm so different from. I thought we had a connection Ava, I thought we were best friends. Maybe I am too naïve. Maybe I expected too much from my best friend. Whatever. I hope your relationship turns out long and fruitful. I hope you come to your senses one-day and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you. But I know one thing. You will get what's coming to you Ava and, surprise surprise! I won't be there to help you out of the ditch that you've dug yourself into" Ava stared at Bonita as she started to cry. Realizing the tears streaking down her face Bonita quickly whipped them away. "Good night" she choked.  
  
"Good BYE" said Ava coldly putting emphasis on the last word. Ava winked at Portman again and the two of them walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Bonita crawled into her bed, pulling her covers up to her chin for comfort, even if it was late-march. Lying there, Bonita just cried for the second time that night. Even after she had stopped sniffing and sobbing the tears didn't stop. They poured down her face like a waterfall. Her warm chocolate eyes were no longer warm but dull, and the sparkle in them was gone. Strands of hair that didn't make it into her bun, hung in front of her face, the ends getting wet. Bonita wasn't afraid to cry, especially when it was something like this.  
  
'Idiot' Bonita thought to herself. 'You just went and lost yourself your best friend!'  
  
'You didn't lose her, she was lost to begin with' cut in the other half of her brain.  
  
'I yelled at her. I was a horrible friend. I didn't even give her a chance. All the anger I've kept built up, I just took it all out on her.'  
  
'She had it coming.'  
  
'I brought it upon her. I yelled at her. I . . .'  
  
'Would you listen to yourself!?!? Did you see her face? She was happy with that jerk. She chose the path towards certain doom!'  
  
'But I didn't try to stop her!'  
  
'You did to! She didn't listen. Would you snap out of it? Stop taking the blame. Buck up. Be a woman. Show her that you're not that shy. That you can talk to another guy again.'  
  
'But I can't!'  
  
'But you can. If you tell yourself you can't you'll never be able to. You need to think positively. Look on the bright side. Be an actress' Bonita sighed. She didn't fight with herself often but it always led to the same thing. Being shy and her fear of guys.  
  
'Maybe I will. Maybe I can. I'll show her!'  
  
'Atta girl!' Bonita smiled to herself. She always had faith in herself. Until she reached the guy . . .  
  
'I can't do it.'  
  
'I'm not listening.'  
  
'I'm serious.'  
  
'You can to do it. You know you can. Think of the positive outcome. Put your past behind you' Bonita's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Ava slamming the door behind her and leaning up against the door, smitten with Portman.  
  
"Oh. If only I could tell Bonita about my wonderful night" she said loudly. "Oops. Silly me. I forgot. She hates me. And I hate her. What a shame. She might have been interested in what Portman said about Fulton . . ." Bonita sharply looked away and Ava laughed. "But she'd be too shy to do anything about it. Too bad. Her loss."  
  
'Too shy huh?' Bonita thought, not wanting to speak. 'Too shy my butt! I'm not too shy! I'll show her. Tomorrow!' Never in her life had Bonita been so determined. She schemed quietly to herself as Ava got ready for bed, humming cheerfully. 'That girl has it in for her. She'll see. Too shy . . .' and other thoughts like that kept running through Bonita's head. Like they always say, all's fair in the game of love and hate. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- you know things aren't turning out exactly the way I thought they would. And it's kinda funny to look back at your reviews to see one minute you're sympathizing with Bonita and then the next you're hating her. I know Portman seems a little over egotistical but in the movie they really didn't show much of his attitude. If you check out my other Mighty Ducks story, Crushed, you'll see that I'm taking his attitude the other way. In this story, he's a jerk and in the other one he's very sweet like one of my guy friends who looks really tough and mean and is an ex-druggie but he's actually quite sweet. Oh well, whatever. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Don't worry, Bonita becomes out going very soon, and things work out . . . for the most of it. Please read and review. On with it.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Fulton looked up form his homework as the door to his dorm room opened. Portman walked in, smiling to himself.  
  
"Where have you been?" Fulton grunted.  
  
"Out. With a girl" Portman said cheerfully.  
  
"A girl?" Fulton raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Yeah. A girl that I'll never see again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was bored, the girl had this huge crush on me. I took her out to the movies, we mad out, I took her back to the dorms and that's it. I mean, man, she's not even that hott. And I'm never gonna talk to her again. Like I said, I was just bored."  
  
"You used her?" Fulton asked in shock.  
  
"Sure. I guess you could say that. I gave her what she wanted. A night out with the one, the only, me."  
  
"Portman, dude, that's not cool."  
  
"What's your problem? She's not my responsibility. She could have said no. Her roommate was the smart one. She was trying to tell her not to go and she thought that her roommate was jealous. I mean come on. They were fighting over me. I'm just that irresistible."  
  
"They were fighting?"  
  
"Yeah. Her roommate got so mad, she's moving out tomorrow. And they were best friends."  
  
"Wait. Let me get this strait. You use a girl, throw her away, break up two best friends, and you're cool with this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, if some hott girl were to some in her, cause us to get into a huge fight, you'd be fine with it?"  
  
"No man. No girl could break up the Bash Brothers."  
  
"Portman" Fulton let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen to what you're saying. Think about what you just did. Who knows how long those girls were best friends. You can't just go around using girls like that when you're bored!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because! It's wrong!"  
  
"Since when did you get all ethical?"  
  
"I have respect for other people's feelings, especially girl's feelings. I don't see how you can do this without felling guilty."  
  
"I feel a little guilty."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Sure. This girl's roommate was really hott! Come on man. If I hadn't done that, made her hate me, I would have had a chance with her."  
  
"Urg. That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh. Dude, no. I don't feel too guilty. It was her choice to go with me. She could have said no."  
  
"And it was your choice to treat her like shit."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Why do you keep doing this? Using girls? Find a girl you really like and just go out with her. Just her. Settle down with a girlfriend. Go steady with someone."  
  
"That's no fun. How can you pay attention to just one girl? Nah. I like being single. I can bounce around . . ."  
  
"Mess with girls' minds" Fulton cut in.  
  
"Fulton, man, we're tow different people. With two different attitudes towards life. I'm not gonna try and change yours . . ."  
  
"I'm not trying to change yours! I'm just sharing my opinion on the matter. I think what you're doing is wrong. That's just my opinion, my attitude towards life."  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm over reacting. I'll chill out."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I got all up on your back."  
  
"I'm still kinda regretting not getting with that other girl."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"That Spanish chick. Bonita . . . or whatever her name is."  
  
"Bonita?!?!?" exclaimed Fulton, his eyes growing wide. "The same girl you called babe, the same girl you slammed into the wall, the same girl you were going to apologize to?"  
  
"Yeah . . . right. Her."  
  
"The same girl I like?"  
  
"I totally forgot it was her. Sorry dude."  
  
"Wait. Portman, did you listen to anything Connie said about her this morning at breakfast?"  
  
"No."  
  
"About how close Bonita and Ava . . ."  
  
"Yeah, that's the other girl" interrupted Portman.  
  
"How close they are" continued Fulton. "Those girls were the best of friends and you just screwed up their friendship?"  
  
"Wow. Dude. Don't get all upset."  
  
"I'm not upset. I'm just . . . irritated."  
  
"Sorry. I had no idea that they'd get into this huge fight. It's not really my fault."  
  
"I guess you could say that. But . . . man. There go my chances, if I had any, with Bonita."  
  
"Woah. How did I blow your chances with Bonita?"  
  
"She hates you, right?" Portman nodded. "Well if I were to talk to her the first thought in her mind would be that I'm friends with you, like best friends. And then she'd blow me off."  
  
"But you're not like me."  
  
"How does she know that?" Fulton put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. "Gah. This sucks."  
  
"Sorry man. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll think of something."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"So . . . what are you going to do about Ava?"  
  
"What am I going to do about her? Absolutely nothing. Ha" Portman let out a short laugh. "I guess I am a jerk, huh?"  
  
"You can be sometimes" Fulton admitted with a grin.  
  
"I know" Portman slipped off his shoes. "I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a rough night" he laughed again.  
  
"I'm sure it has been. Well, I'm done with my homework so I guess I'll go to bed too. Some tunes?"  
  
"Of course" Portman switched on the boom box and the boys smiled at each other before stretching and getting into bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-yes it has been a while. I really really like this chapter. It's happy! If you were getting all upset at Bonita for seeming conceited and bitchy and everything, this will hopefully change your mind. If it doesn't, I don't know what will . . . Thank you for your past reviews, yes Bonita does get better, or else I think she does. And Bonita will never sink as low as using Fulton NEVER! This is because . . . actually you'll have to wait to find out why. Bonita's past will hopefully explain a lot to you guys. And please realize that I SUCK at summaries and please don't review my summary, please review the story, I spent a lot more time on it then the summary (and in case you forgot Alice is the editor of the newspaper). Now that I got that out of my system enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
It had been a week since Bonita moved in with Alice and her roommate, Leslie. The girls were very welcoming and sort of understanding of her. But not all that understanding. Still, nobodies perfect.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have yelled at her" Leslie said, twirling her pencil about in her hand.  
  
"I know" Bonita sighed. "I should have given them both a chance. Instead I yelled at her and let my personal conflicts and problems get in the way. I feel like such a horrible friend."  
  
"You're not" Alice interjected. "You're a caring friend. You just weren't completely understanding of Ava's choice."  
  
"I don't blame you for not trusting Portman" Leslie hoisted herself sown from her bunk. "I was convinced that he was cheating on me half the time we were dating" it was a known fact that Leslie and Portman dated for two months last year. It was also a known fact that after they broke up Leslie dyed her blonde hair bright red and got kicked off the cheerleading squad.  
  
"Thanks for the support guys" Bonita smiled. "I feel better. I've got softball practice in like half an hour so I should probably go" she slung her gear bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye Bonita" Alice said, fixing her glasses. Alice was a very pretty girl, just in a different sort of way. She was slightly chunky, but not fat. Her hair was brown and straight, falling slightly past her shoulders. She wore square-round glasses, hiding her storm gray eyes. Even though her shirt was a little tight, it wasn't too tight that it looked bad on her. The rainbow gay-straight alliance shirt showed Alice's liberal views, some making her no too popular around the school. Never the less, Alice was a nice charming girl.  
  
"Bye" Leslie was also pretty, her bright red hair a quarter of the way down her back. Her green eyes were always lively and lined in thick black eyeliner. She typically wore black shirts and jeans, making it hard for some to believe that she was once a cheerleader. Her attitude made it even harder to believe that fact. She was as cheery as her roommate and even more bubbly. Despite their many differences, Leslie and Alice were great friends, and they had the type of friendship Bonita had thought that she and Ava shared.  
  
"Bye" Bonita walked out of the room, a new spring to her step. Things had been rough for the past week but they wee starting to settle down. The only class Bonita had with Ava, gym, had been a bit awkward but she was handling. Bonita smiled at everyone she saw, even guys. Her mood had changed dramatically in the past week. She had even gone as far as to ask a guy what the homework assignment for one class was. Nothing could bring her down except for one thing. The thing she bumped into. Big blue eyes looked into Bonita's chocolate ones and Bonita realized that Ava was crying. No . . . not crying . . . it was more like breaking down into hysterics.  
  
"Bonita!" she wailed throwing her arms around Bonita's neck. "I'm so incredibly sorry!"  
  
"It's ok" Bonita said hesitantly before hugging the small girl back.  
  
"NO! No, it's not!" Ava sobbed. "I screwed up. I shoulda listened to you. You . . . you knew what was going to happen. I was too blind and I . . . I dug myself into that hole. I'm stuck!" Ava cried into Bonita's shoulder, staining Bonita's Blue Man Group T-shirt with salty tears, and Ava's body shook.  
  
"Ava. Ava what happened?"  
  
"He was using me!" Ava screamed her voice cracking. "The bastard was using me! And there I was thinking you were jealous."  
  
"I was jealous. I AM jealous" Bonita admitted. "Not because you were going on a date with Portman but because you can talk to guys" the words Ava had said suddenly hit Bonita in the face. "He was what?!?!"  
  
"Using me" Ava said again, this time with more control. "I overheard him gloating about it. He said he was bored that night and earlier on in the day I had accidentally let it slip to him that I liked him. So . . . he simply used me" Ava let go of Bonita, who had stepped back from her friend in shock of the truth.  
  
"The . . . the bastard!" Ava's eyes widened, hearing the ever so conservative Bonita curse. "The little bastard" Bonita repeated this time with more passion.  
  
"It's no big deal" Ava said quickly, surprised at Bonita's strange reaction. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you. But it is a big deal" Bonita shook her head in disgust. "I know I never exactly told you what happened to me . . . with that guy . . . but I will. As for now, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago. Not to Portman but he's the best I've got, the most accessible bastard" Bonita grabbed Ava's wrist and headed down the hall, looking for Portman. Her eyes locked on her target and after letting go of Ava's wrist and dropping her bag, she stormed over to Portman, a look of determination on her face that Ava had never seen before. Before Portman could even blink, Bonita punched him, with such anger, square across the face.  
  
"What the fuck?!?!" he exclaimed, his hand flying immediately to his face.  
  
"That's for what you did to me. This is for what you did to Ava" Bonita punched Portman in the stomach and then in the face again. Portman clenched his stomach in pain. "You mess with my best friend again and after I'm through with you not only will you wish you'd never been born but you'll also wish you were hell because anything will be better then what I will put you through" Bonita spit out. She glared up at Portman, who was still in pain. Sure, he'd been punched before but this girl had some sort of un-seen strength inside of her that all of her anger was channeled right into Portman.  
  
"Shit" he winced.  
  
"Get out of my sight!" Bonita spat out in anger. "Get out of my sight before I hurt you even more!"  
  
"Whatever" Portman stumbled off in pain.  
  
"Bonita!" Ava gasped. "Where did that some from?"  
  
"He's an asshole" Ava winced again, hearing Bonita curse. "Plus, I can't continue being shy. I have to put the past behind me. I . . . I guess I'm not all that shy. I'm just afraid of being hurt again. I can't believe I let him hurt you like that . . ." Bonita shook her head slowly.  
  
"You didn't" Ava cut her off. "You told me not to go, and I didn't listen. Like you just said, put the past behind you. What did happen, anyway?"  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" Bonita gave Ava a small hug and smiled a little. "I've gotta go, softball practice" Bonita turned and slowly looked up at the figure she had just bumped into. "Oh . . . sorry" she said softly.  
  
"No . . . it's my fault" Fulton responded.  
  
"I'd liked to thank you, again" Bonita said looking at her feet. "For helping me that Friday . . . it was really considerate of you" Bonita glanced up, her cheeks turning a little red.  
  
"Don't' worry about it. I feel kinda guilty actually" Fulton replied. "Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?"  
  
"You mean like a . . . " Bonita swallowed. " . . . a date?"  
  
"You could call it that" Fulton smiled slightly. "How about . . . I dunno. How's ice skating?" Fulton looked up at the ceiling straining for an idea.  
  
"I think I've had enough ice skating to last me a lifetime" Bonita said with a smile. The two of them laughed and Bonita wringed her hands. "There aren't any really good movies showing . . . are there . . .?"  
  
"Laser tag!" Ava said sticking her head up and setting it on Bonita's shoulder. "You love laser tag! Remember that time . . ."  
  
"Ava . . ." Bonita said slowly and with patience in her voice.  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry" Ava pulled her head off of Bonita's shoulder and backed up a bit away from the two of them.  
  
"So . . . how's laser tag for you?" Fulton asked with a childish grin.  
  
"Laser tag would be great" Bonita said firmly with a huge smile.  
  
"Whoopee!" Ava yelled with a jump from behind them. Fulton and Bonita turned and looked at Ava with looks of half-annoyance and half-amusement. Ava's cheeks turned bright red and all three of them burst into laughter. Things were getting normal . . . whatever that was. 


End file.
